Blood on her Hands
by TheAvalonTimes
Summary: After the war Clarke has blood on her hands and needs to wash off the day. She wants the pain of the day to stop but Bellamy finds her and won't let her breakdown.


After the war with the grounders was over there were many dead and many casualties. Clarke tended to all of the injured and checked on them each at least once before disappearing into the woods. She was a dirty, bloody, covered mess. She walked away from what was left of their territory to go wash off the horror of the day. She stood by the riverbank thinking over the day. How she could've changed it. She thought of possible ways of how she could've saved her people, any change for her people. She watched her people die because of the grounders and the few who died in her care, which she blames herself for. She watched her friends die and she couldn't do anything to stop it. She too fought and the blood of all the lives she killed and died were on her hands. She could see the entire day in her hands, each memory, each person, in the blood that covered her hands. She needed to wash up. She needed to get clean. She needed to forget everything, she just needed to wash off the blood. She just needed it to stop. She was too deep in thought that she didn't hear footsteps approaching. She took a step towards the water before stopping for a voice that called to her.

"Princess." The voice called and she turned to see as expected, Bellamy.

"What are you doing Princess?" Bellamy asks.

"Blood." Was all she could respond. He starred at her knowing how she must feel after the day because he felt it too. He takes a step towards her and sees her taking off her pants.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Need to get clean." She answers.

"Well you picked a hell of a time to start. We need you back at camp it's not safe here." He says.

"What camp?" She snorts before taking off her shirt.

"I need to get off the blood. I'm covered in dirt and blood. Blood from the grounders, our people, our friends, everything." She adds and he can see blood cover her body. Little splotches of blood over her stomach, legs, arms, hands, and face. She turns around and walks into the water. She's scrubbing at her hands furiously and knowing she's close to a breakdown, he decides to step into the water. He takes off his pants and shirt before walking into the water to join her.

"Clarke stop." He says and she turns to see him right in front of her in the water. "I know how you feel Clarke. But we can't afford to listen to our emotions right now we have to guide what's left of our people to safety. They follow by example, and us, you and I need to be okay for them." He says holding her hands firmly.

"I killed people today, not just grounders our people, they died in my care." She responds, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"You did what you had to do to survive. We all did. We are who need to be to survive." He says.

"How many times are you going to repeat that?" She asks.

"Until you understand it. We are the leaders and we are forced to make difficult decisions for our people everyday to survive. I killed too, we all have. And you didn't kill our people they were already dead, they couldn't be saved. But you did save some of our people who are back at camp." He answers and she looks down at the water between them.

"This blood, you shouldn't be ashamed of because it was what you had to do for us, for our people." He says lifting her hands to emphasize the blood on them.

Moments pass before she looks back up at him and simply states, "Your covered in blood too." She brings her hand up to his face to wash away some of the blood on his cheek.

"Yeah so are you." He answers and mimics her action.

"What are we gonna do now? There's less people, many injured, and many are grieving or are in shock." She says taking her hand off his check.

He drops his hand off of her as well and thinks it over before responding, "We can stay here for the night. Tomorrow we have to find another location." She sighs and nods her head in approval.

He moves a wet strand of hair away from her face and says, "I'm glad your alive."

She smiles up at him and says, "I couldn't leave you fully in charge of this camp."

He smiles and says, "We should go back before they start to wonder where we are and freak out."

"Yeah we should." She says pushing a wet strand away from his face.

"I still want to get the day off me." She adds and dips her head in the water. She dips her head back out and sees Bellamy doing the same thing, he must be washing off today's mess too she thinks to herself.

"There the days off, we should get back." He says reaching for her head to guide her out.

She nods and once out of the water they change in silence. Once they're both changed they look at each other to make sense of their next move as leaders.

They stay starring at each other until Clarke says, "I'm glad your alive too." Still starring at each other Bellamy holds her hand and pulls her closer to him in hopes of comforting her.

"We'll survive this." He says.

"We always do. It's our job as leaders of the camp." She responds. Silence falls between them again, nothing left to say but stare into each others eyes. His hand slips off of her hand to behind her neck while the other finds it's way to the small of her back. She brings her hands to his chest and one travels behind his neck. They close the distance between them with the long awaited kiss. They break away from the passionate kiss only when they hear the voices of his sister, Octavia and a noisy Jasper calling out for them. They walk back to camp holding hands, as the united leaders of their people.


End file.
